In vehicle body construction a multitude of openings and holes are produced, which would permit an ingress of moisture and dirt. Also, such openings and holes constitute so-called sound bridges. Therefore, these openings and holes are closed with closure plugs. The aim is to seal the openings and holes and, in addition, to bring about a sound damping.
Closure plugs are made use of for closing these vehicle body openings. In this connection, a large number of plug geometries are already known.
DE 102 53 983 A1, for example, shows a closure plug for sealing and sound-damping closure of a hole in a component. The closure plug has an annular sealing section which is compressed when the closure plug is inserted into the opening, and sealingly engages the edge of the opening.
In the known solutions it has turned out to be a drawback that the mounting of the closure plugs in openings of the vehicle body requires high mounting forces.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to reduce the forces required for mounting a closure plug and also to solve the tightness problems, known from the prior art, of known closure plugs.